Pledge
by leebyoo
Summary: Kau mengatakan hal yang sudah lama kurasakan. Perasaan yang selama ini kupendam karena aku tak punya keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya. Tapi kau mengatakannya dengan sangat mudah dan tanpa beban.. "Ciel Phantomhive, aku menyukaimu.."


Pledge

By -Chlairine Lou-

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Pledge © the GazettE

Apoligize © OneRepublic

Hope you enjoy ^ ^

.

.

_Sayonara wa koko ni oite aruki dasou_

_Kawari yuku futari ga ite, kanashimi ni tachi domaru yoru ga kite mo_

_Wasurenai de owaru koto wa nai  
><em>

_Futari yume no naka*_

_._

_._

Sebastian..

Ya, namanya Sebastian.

Orang yang selalu aku amati dari jauh itu akhirnya menyapaku. Entahlah, mungkinkah kau tau aku selalu memperhatikanmu atau bagaimana. Kau menyapaku, dan kita berbincang. Layaknya teman lama yang kembali bertemu, aku merasa begitu akrab denganmu. Aku merasa nyaman berada di dekatmu. Kau hangat, ramah, bersahabat.

Bagiku kau sempurna. Kulitmu yang putih, wajah yang terukir sempurna, dan mata yang unik, berbeda dari kebanyakan orang, iris semerah darah itu memikatku. Kau memiliki daya tarik yang dapat memikat semua orang hanya dengan menatapnya, dan kurasa.. aku sudah terjerat olehnya.

.

.

Sejak itu, aku semakin sering bertemu denganmu. Dan, semakin lama aku mengenalmu, semakin dalam aku terjerat olehmu. Aku tau ini salah, tapi aku menyukai kesalahanku yang satu ini. Ya, aku mencintaimu, Sebastian.

Kuharap kau tak mengetahuinya. Aku takut kau menjauh dariku. Aku tak pernah membayangkan—bahkan tak berani membayangkan—kalau kau menjauh dariku, karena aku berani bertaruh dengan kalian, rasanya akan sangat sakit.

Tapi hari itu kau mengatakannya. Kau mengatakan hal yang sudah lama kurasakan. Perasaan yang selama ini kupendam karena aku tak punya keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya. Tapi kau mengatakannya dengan sangat mudah dan tanpa beban..

"Ciel Phantomhive, aku menyukaimu.."

Aku langsung memelukmu degan gembira. Air mataku mengalir. Tak pernah kubayangkan kalau kau menyukaiku. Orang seperti aku yang tak sempurna di bandingkan denganmu yang seperti malaikat.

Kau tersenyum, lalu memelukku dengan penuh kasih sayang. Membelai rambutku dan mengecup pipiku, seraya berkata..

"Aku beruntung memilikimu."

.

.

Tapi itu terasa seperti hanya khayalnku. Apa yang kualami layaknya sebuah dongeng. Dimana sang putrid jatuh cinta pada pangeran tampan dan ia ditinggalkan. Kau dan aku, itu hanya kisah masa lalu. Cerita yang sangat ingin kupendam di lubuk hatiku yang terdalam. Supaya aku dapat melupakannya, semua kisah yang kita lalui.

Senyumanmu, pelukanmu, belaian tanganmu, bibirmu, semuanya.. Aku ingin melupakannya. Karena kita memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

"Ciel, maaf."

Kau pergi meninggalkanku sendirian, aku yang tak memiliki sandaran untuk menangis. Aku ingin menguatkan diriku—tapi tak bisa.

Rapuh.

Itu pantas untuk menggambarkan diriku.

Aku hancur karena terlalu mencintaimu. Rapuh saat kau meninggalkanku. Dan terasa ingin mengakhiri semuanya saat kau menghilang dari hadapanku.

Tapi aku tak bisa.

Saat itu, setelah semuanya berlalu aku mencoba untuk bangkit kembali. Kupandangi bayangan diriku di cermin, berantakan. Hanya karenamu. Aku melihat sekelilingku, berharap yang kualami hanya mimpi walau terasa begitu nyata. Namun kenyataan pahit yang harus kuterima. Itu memang kenyataan. Kau pergi, padahal kau berkata kau membutuhkanku.

.

.

Kini aku kembali goyah. Kejadian itu teringat kembali di benakku. Sepucuk surat darimu yang datang kemarin pagi terletak di mejaku.

_Dear Ciel_

_I need you like a heart needs a beat__  
>First and the last words for you are in this song<br>Leaving two of us in the same dream side by side  
>Someday past will go away as the seasons change<br>We will disappear as the burning night comes to cut off sadness  
>I wont forget<br>I wont close the fact that we are both inside the dream_

_-Sebastian-_

.

.

Aku mengambil selembar kertas dan sebuah pena. Berniat membalas suratmu.

_And You tell me that you need me__  
><em>_Then you go and cut me down__  
><em>_Pain. Sadness. Loneliness._

_The tears that go flowing with the thought that pierce through this chest__._

_-Ciel-_

.

.

*Selamat tinggal dari sini aku mulai berjalan meninggalkanmu

Kita berdua akan segera berpisah dengan kesedihan, juga malam yang berkabut

Jangan lupa hal yang tak akan berakhir

Kita berdua berada dalam mimpi

.

.

Jujur, ini abal banget, pendek lagi. Saya labil /plak

Cuma ungkapan perasaan saya /ceile, curhat.

Saya tau, ini gaada hubugan banget sama Pledge-nya the GazettE, tapi saya maksa banget mau make itu, suka aja.

Yasudahlah, review? Beritahu saya kekurangannya dimana.

* * *

><p><em>"Honesty is what you need, its sets you free .. like someone to save you.."<em>

-Chlairine Lou-


End file.
